


little things

by raconteurlarry



Series: Larry One-Shots / raconteurlarry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Little things, M/M, Music, Song - Freeform, TRIGGER WARNING - LIGHT SELF HARM, Take me Home, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raconteurlarry/pseuds/raconteurlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is insecure but Harry is still his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little things

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is considered a songfic

He kept scrolling, scrolling, and scrolling through all the posts, despite what he was feeling.

 

It's been days, weeks, even.

 

Louis Tomlinson can't think about one thing that he can love about himself.

 

He stares at his reflection in the mirror. Tears start to form in his eyes as he covers his face with his hands.

 

 _What's there to love?_ , he would ask himself.

 

Nothing, nothing.

 

He never joins the boys at the table, he never tries to look good anymore, he stopped going to parties and even hang outs that the boys had planned. Yes, he forces himself to go to events when necessary, but other than that, he never really steps out of his room.

 

What's worse is that when he made sure no one was looking, he takes the razor that was beneath all the clothes in his closet. He drags the blade across his skin, and blood, once again, was slowly trickling down. He cleans everything up to continue keeping his secret a secret.

 

The boys have taken notice of his unusual behavior, and are more worried than they've ever been about him. They even noticed that he's always wearing clothes with long sleeves, and feared the worst. They've tried to talk to him, but Louis doesn't really listen. He only ends up crying again. 

 

Liam would knock on his door, asking him if he wanted to play Mario Kart or just go out with them at the park, and of course, the older declined. Niall would knock on his door, asking him if he wanted some food. He even started leaving half of his every meal in front of his friend's room, hoping he would take at least one bite. And of course, he didn't.

 

And there was Harry, Harry who was, and still is, Louis' little angel.

 

Harry took note of every single move Louis made. Louis made it clear to him that he didn't want to be bothered during the day, because they both knew that Louis might lash out on Harry. Harry knew that Louis would regret that if he ever did, and would hate himself more than he already does, if that was still possible. He knew that Louis needed time. But he also knew that when night came, Louis is calm. Louis mostly liked night better than day. So Harry took that as an opportunity to go into Louis' room.

 

Then one night, Harry sat on the couch, staring at the cup of tea he made especially for Louis. He knew he had to do something, so his sunshine can finally smile the sunshine smile he loved so much. He carried it to his lover's room, placing it on the bedside table. He took one of Louis' hands in his own, and kisses the back. Whether Louis was asleep or not, that was what he always did, and Louis never once stopped him. Louis, this time, was awake when he did so. 

 

"Hazza...?" The nickname always made Harry feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

"Yes, darling?"

 

"Do you love me?"

 

"Of course I do, boo bear." 

 

"But why?"

 

"Well, you give me a lot of reasons to."

 

"Will you ever stop?"

 

"No, sweetheart, I won't."

 

"But there are so many reasons why you shouldn't love me."

 

"Then I will tell you some of the many reasons why I love you."

 

Louis waited.

 

"My love, you endured so much for not just me, but for Liam, Niall and the fans as well. You always fought for our love, and you never gave up. You protected all of us. You protected Liam when he was being called names by other people, remember? And Niall, you protected him when someone called him fat. You protected the fans from that greasy taco and you always choose your fights so well. You're mature and you always know what to do. You try everything to make us feel better. You're funny and when things go downhill, you always manage to lift our spirits and everything was going to be alright. When I met you, it was funny, and odd, but I wouldn't want to meet you any other way. Our love is forever on our skins, but we both know we aren't going to regret it. Do you know how happy you make me feel when I see you?" Harry paused, and pushed the sleeve of Louis' hoodie back, looking at the scars on his perfectly tanned skin.

 

"How happy you make me when you smile your sunshine smile?" He kissed one scar, caressing it after. "The one that makes you have the crinkles by your eyes?" He kissed another, caressing it as well, while Louis fought back tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. "And your laugh, its so contagious and I don't know, you just drive me insane and all you have to do is be yourself." Harry kissed all the remaining scars. "You look good in everything and you don't even have to try. Your eyes are so beautiful and your eyelashes are just... wow. Lou, your voice is heavenly and you always sound so good and I love it." He ran his hands through Louis' hair gently, and lightly placed yet another kiss on his forehead. "So please don't hurt yourself, baby." He picked up the cup of tea he brought, and held it out to Louis. The blue-eyed boy accepted, taking a few sips before setting it back on the bedside table.

 

"Louis, you're lovely and remember when you asked me if I could have anyone in the world, who would it be?"

 

Louis nodded, already feeling the tears streaming down his face.

 

"I said that it would be you. And it still is. But I can't believe that I really do now have you as my partner, my soulmate. I'm so lucky and blessed. I can't help but sometimes imagine a mini you running around the house, because both of you were playing tag. Louis William Tomlinson, I love you so much and you have no idea. I will remind you everyday of how perfect you are to me, just let me,  _let me love you,_  before I can no longer have this life, please?"

 

Louis hugged the younger lad, crying harder than he ever did. Harry was rubbing his back gently, whispering "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..." over and over again.

 

Louis pulled back, cupping Harry's cheek with one hand and kissed him slowly. "I love you too."

 

And for the first time in weeks, Harry was able to see Louis' sunshine smile.


End file.
